Goodbye Mom
by SophiaAdams
Summary: What happens when Sally is walking on the streets of New York at night? How will Percy and all his friends react? Tragedy about everyone's favorite mother.


A/N: Its nothing personal but I wanted something tragic to happen in one of my stories and you were just the right person to do it with. Sorry Sally.

Goodbye mom

Sally Jackson walked down the dark streets of New York. She was out for a carton of milk that she had forgotten to get in the day light of the morning. She passed alleyway after alleyway. She had her apartment building in her line of sight. She quickened her pace as she could feel eyes on the back of her head.

She got to the corner of a street and as always, there was a taxi blocking the crosswalk. She waited for the car to pass but it didn't move. She got impatient and knocked on the door of the car. The windows rolled down revealing a man in his 40's who looked like an avid drinker with a scruffy beard and a golfers hat on. He looked remarkably pale and he had a distant look in his eye.

Sally suddenly realized that this man wasn't moving. At all. He wasn't even breathing. After understanding that this man is dead, She about to scream where she saw a gloved hand raise a 9mm pistol up to her face. Soon she was staring down the barrel of the pistol and saying her last wishes and goodbyes in her head.

Before she could even gasp, the gun shot twice. Sally felt an explosion of pain in her torso but by the second shot…nothing. She couldn't feel anything or look at anything. She couldn't even think up a straight thought. She didn't even feel it when she hit the ground, she heard the bustling of the crowd, but that was normal in New York and many people weren't looking for middle-aged woman shot and bleeding on the sidewalk at night.

All she could she was black. Then a man appeared. He looked like he was flying. He wore a jogging jumpsuit and a hat with wings. He had sneakers with wings as well.

"Hello, Sally." He said calmly.

"Hermes! Am I…dead?" She asked softly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Hermes hovered nearer, "Follow me."

"ok." Sally followed after Hermes and after what felt like forever, she entered the underworld. She could see what Percy was talking about when he said that it was dark and creepy but at the same time very bright in the underworld.

She saw the lines of souls lined up for their judging. She lined up behind the appropriate line and waited. She looked to her left and saw the River Styx. She looked to her right and saw never-ending rows of souls. She looks around for Hermes but he seemed to have disappeared.

Before long, it was her turn. She stepped in front of the council and watched as they read her records in front of her.

"Well you were an exceptional person Miss Jackson. You put everyone before yourself. Espescially your son. What was his name?"

"Perseus Jackson." Sally answered.

"Ah, yes! The great Percy Jackson. Well because you single-handedly raised the savior of Olympus to be the most loved demigod in existence, (among the gods) we will give you…Elysium!"

Sally sighed with relief and nodded a thanks. She stepped through the gates of Elysium and gave up her life.

-Line Break-

Meanwhile above

Percy cried for the millionth time that day while he gave his mothers eulogy. Annabeth and everyone from camp was there. They all loved his mom. She treated them like family and sometimes even replaced the godly mother that was never there for them. The gods were there and everyone wept for her. They all were loved by this amazing woman.

"…She was not just an awesome mom but a great woman. She let anyone in whenever they asked. If they were hungry or sick or needed shelter for the night, she would provide it. She treated all of my friends like they were family," He paused as he held back the tears threatening to spill over, "She knew how much you all mean to me and she wanted each ad every person in this room feel loved…" Percy reached the end of his speech and stepped down and almost immediately broke down crying on Annabeth's shoulder as she tried to comfort him.

The crowd dispersed as the grave diggers just covered the coffin with dirt. Percy watched with Annabeth as the dirt spattered across the top of the coffin over and over again. Annabeth had to drag him away from the one spot that he wanted to spend eternity in.

As the car slowly drove away from that graveyard, he could have sworn that his mother came out from behind a tree and blew him a kiss Goodbye.

He knew what that meant. He had to move on and be happy. So he answered out loud, "Goodbye, Mom."


End file.
